Secrets of Olympus: The Next Great Prophesy
by ScarletPie
Summary: Sally and Percy Jackson Jr. have lived with their parent's death for ten years, never knowing its true meaning. What happens when they find out they were not normal people? And what does that make them? Sequel to my oneshot Time of Death.


**Oops! I accadentally deleted it... Sorry! Hello! This story is going to follow the lives of Percy and Annabeth's children. It's based off of a one-shot that I wrote, but you don't have to read it to understand the story. All you need to know is that Percy and Annabeth died and their children are being raised by Nico. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Raise right knee. Straighten out right leg. Heel, toe. Raise left knee. Straighten out left leg. Heel, toe. The next time it's faster. Raise right, straighten, heel, toe. Raise left, straighten, heel, toe. Raise right, straighten, no time for heel, so I skip it and put my weight on my toe. Now I'm running. So is the person behind me. Raise left, straighten, then there is a second of flying before I land on my toe and raise my right knee at the same time. Straighten right leg, fly, toe/left knee. Repeat. I haven't looked back yet, and I don't plan on it. By the sound of his footsteps, I can tell he is faster than me, but pretty far behind. Toe/knee, straighten, fly, toe/knee, trip, fall. Purposely, of course. I need to fall down the hill that I'm on top of to gain speed. The ground is pretty soft, so I should be able to pop up the second that I get to the bottom of the hill. I leap up and can't hear him anymore. I've gotten a good lead, so now I need to hide and slowly make my way back to the base. I know there are others hiding around here. Who's working with him and who isn't I don't know, so I have to make sure that I get an uninhabited hiding place. The others know that I drew him here, so many start to move, and I find a recently abandoned spot inside a bush.

My breath is heavy, both from running and anxiety, so he might hear me. I start to get scared, but I know I need to calm down to quiet my breath. I put my hand over my mouth and sit down, not moving a muscle. I can hear movement, and I think he caught up to me. How thorough would he be in looking for his victims? None of us knew, but we hoped he would just look around quickly before moving on. We were too far away from base for him to expect this as a major hiding place.

"He's gone," I hear a voice behind me say. I start to gasp, but he puts his hand around my mouth before I can. I pull it off and turn around to face him.

"I wasn't going to scream," I say.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. How long have you been here?"

"A couple of seconds before you got here. You really should be more observant. What if I was a seeker?"

"Well, you're not."

"How do you know? I could have been turned and sent out here. Lance was, by the way."

"You're too fast to get caught by any of them. And even if you were, I don't think they would send you out into the forest. They would make you catch the few lucky enough to get close to the base."

"How many are guarding it now?"

"From what I saw, six or seven."

"Anyone get through yet?"

I shake my head: no. "Percy and I were close, but he was caught and I had to retreat. How many are this far back?"

"Only Lance and Sarah. I think most are focusing closer to the base."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to get back, as long as Peter went back to base."

"He chased you all the way from base?"

"He's a persistent boy. I'm surprised he just left." Then it hits me. I immediately jump up and start running back up the hill. He was sneaking up behind me the entire time! He must have been turned! Both he and Peter follow me closely. How he got caught, I have no clue, but I know that I won't last long with him in my pursuit. It seems like he can jump from shadow to shadow effortlessly, bringing him closer and closer to me every second.

How could I be so stupid? I didn't even look at the hiding place, and then I actually trusted Dwaine. I just got lost in his big, beautiful, dark brown eyes. I probably shouldn't think of his eyes as gorgeous pools of chocolaty perfection because he was my uncle, but that doesn't mean he isn't hot. Plus I think he's younger than me, and I don't date younger men. I don't have time to think; I can only run. I ran for a long time before this, and I'm still tired. I can usually outrun Peter because his ten-year old legs are so short, but he sure has a lot of energy. At the top of the hill, I am worn out. I almost feel like falling back down the hill and running the other way, but I think that the base is my only hope now. I have to keep running, keep moving forward until I get back to the house. The guards will be a challenge, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

I'm starting to think that I won't make it. If Dwaine reaches out his hand, it would be a foot from my head. I can't get caught, not when I'm this close to safety. I've run for so long, I've forgotten what it feels like to stand still. I wonder who's left alive. Most people probably tried to get to base and failed already. But I refuse to fail. I will keep running until I drop down in exhaustion. Or until Dwaine catches me, whatever happens first. I know now that I'm only a hundred feet from the house. I try to avoid other seekers, but I now have a long line of followers. Soon, it is too late. Fifteen against one coming from all directions is an impossible situation.

My heart beats faster and faster every second as I try to find an escape, and I see one. All I have to do is—but now it's over. I feel deflated as a hand connects with my back, telling me that I am done for. I turn around slowly to see Percy looking up at me and smiling. Traitor.

"Ha!" Peter yells excitedly. "You were the last hider! I win! Mwahahaha!"

"You might have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!"

"I don't think so."

"I'll seek next, and we'll see who is really superior."

"I don't know," Peter says. "I'm getting kinda tired of playing hide and seek."

"How convenient."

"You have to admit," Percy starts, "he is a really good seeker."

"Everyone is a pretty good seeker. Seekers don't do anything after the first few people are caught."

"You know I'm amazing at this game, and if Mr. Percy Jackson Jr. II says it, then it must be true. Plus, I almost caught you," Peter gloated. "Twice."

"Almost being the key word."

"Oh well. I led you into my trap," he says confidently as he high fives Percy. Those two seem to be attached at the hip. They could be brothers. They even look alike, other than the eyes. Percy's are grey, while Peter's are sea green, similar to mine. I don't think I've ever seen them apart since they were toddlers.

"Whatever you say," I reply. "But we probably should go in. It's getting dark and it's going to take forever for all of us to get showers." Many others agree with me and we head into the house. We're having a sleepover party tonight for the school trip we're going on tomorrow. With the sixteen of us, eight of my friends and eight of Percy's, it's going to take a while for everyone to get ready to go to sleep, not that any of us are actually going to sleep. We can sleep on the plane.

I feel somewhat guilty that we're going on the trip while Uncle Nico doesn't know about it. For the past month, he's been gone on one business trip after another, and we've barely seen him. I'm not exactly sure why a funeral director would need to go on business trips, but Percy and I don't ask questions. We always get seemingly normal answers. In truth, they're very vague. We just assume that he's secretly a FBI agent and his career as a funeral director is a cover. He should be back tomorrow to see us missing. I would hate to be Wilfred, our housekeeper, who had to explain where we are. But, I suppose that it's his fault for signing our permission slips.

All guilt aside, I am super excited. I can't wait to get back to New York City. I used to live there until, well, I try not to think about that. It was so long ago that I barely remember anything about it. Ten years have gone by, and I don't remember my six-year-old self. Like I said, I've tried not to think about it until now. Uncle Nico might as well be my father, and we live in a small town in Georgia now. The past is the past, and that's all it'll ever be. And like the horrible movie we are watching at the present time says, "We are all interested in the future, for that is where you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives. And, remember my friend, future events such as these will affect you in the future." Isn't that just wonderful advice?

My plan was to stay up all night, but I think after about a half an hour of watching the possibly worst movie ever made, we were all fast asleep. The next thing I knew, we were all on a plane headed to my birthplace. Well, everyone except for Dwaine who is terrified of planes, and Peter, whose mother is even more terrified than her son of going on a plane. Now that I think about it, this is my first time flying. Uncle Nico never let us on one; he is probably afraid of planes too. I really don't see why everyone is scared, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
